


Night Nurses

by Naemi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pours two generous drinks and raises his own. “To the joys of fatherhood.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Nurses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unilocular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unilocular/gifts).



 

At 4 a.m., with his second to last favorite channel showing muted reruns of some crime show in the background, Tony is at his second drink, this one a bourbon, straight—straight out of the bottle. He isn't so much annoyed by the constant cries coming from his bedroom than he is painfully aware of the lack of sleep they bring. Leaden exhaustion tugs on his eyes, but there's nothing he can do.

He takes another swig—just to keep his sanity. Victoria's voice really carries. Who would have thought someone else's baby could literally cry you out of your mind in your own four walls? Tony doesn't blame her, though: It's tough, being fourteen months old and having to deal with a severe tummy ache.

Why on earth the gods of explosive diarrhea have chosen this night, of all nights, to plague the child is beyond Tony. It's unfair, more than unfair: It's a direct, unmistakable declaration of war to him rather than anyone else. Maybe he should have kept count on his karma bank. Maybe he should just have told the Autopsy Gremlin to stay in his icy house.

_Maybe I shouldn't have given Victoria that pineapple juice._

The bedroom door opens as he empties the bottle, and Tony realizes that the crying has stopped. He turns to gaze towards his colleague.

“She's asleep now.”

“Yeah, but for how long? Like, is it worth trying to get some sleep some time soon?”

“I'm sorry,” Jimmy says softly. He looks as guilty about the inconvenience as Tony feels for not having left him some of the bourbon. Maybe there's more. There should be; a DiNozzo never runs out of booze.

Nodding for Jimmy to sit on the couch, Tony stands to examine his liquor cabinet. He decides on a single malt. The smooth amber makes for a lovely nightcap. This time, he opts for glasses because he doesn't trust the disinfectant powers of alcohol when it comes to baby-super-germs. Jimmy sure looks like he's caught that bug already.

“I wish Breena was here,” Jimmy says as he takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. “You know … she's better with these things.”

Tony shrugs then sets the whiskey tumblers on the coffee table. “Like every dutiful mother, she'll return from her well-deserved wellness weekend the moment it's all over.” He pours two generous drinks and raises his own. “To the joys of fatherhood.”

“Amen.”

Both men sit and drink in silence for a while until their glasses are empty and awkwardness creeps into the room.

“Thanks for still letting us stay tonight,” Jimmy says at the same time as Tony asks, “So when's the heater guy coming?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“Good.”

“Yeah. I mean, it'll be a fortune, having the heating system fixed on a Sunday, but—”

“You can stay.”

“It's okay, really.” Jimmy looks like he wants to add more, but Tony stops him with a wave of his hand.

“I'll live, you know?” When Jimmy frowns, Tony hurries to add: “And so will she.” Immediately, Jimmy grins.

“I'm just … it's …”

“I know.” Tony nods. “Let's have a last drink before morning. And then, you'll get yourself some rest.”

“And you?”

Tony shrugs. “Come six o'clock, I'll call the Probie-Wan and make him bring us some hot, greasy breakfast.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Tony and Jimmy - all nighter_
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybahs.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
